Patent Document 1 (Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2012-127691) discloses an angular velocity sensor that includes abase substrate, a sensor portion provided at a central portion of the base substrate, electrodes pads disposed at a side of the sensor portion on the base substrate, and a lid substrate covering the sensor portion.